


Humpty

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Takes place a day after Amity's birthday, There's some piss here, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Odalia uses Amity's lack of self worth and identity to mess with her psyche.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Odalia Blight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Humpty

_“Oh titans.. what are we gonna do with you? My little Amity.. what are we gonna do with you..” Odalia stands over the side of Amity’s bed, looming over her as she twitched in her sleep. She would always lay on her side, curling into herself — she is twitching again oh god, like an insect — she wishes she could curl into herself.. and curl… and curl.. like uroborus, like a snake eating itself — she isn't whole, but she longs to be whole, she wants to be infinite, she wants to be something — but she wants to curl into herself until she disappears within her own body._

_Uroborus._

_Wholeness._

_Infinite._

_Sometimes Amity would sit alone in her room without distraction and without substance. Sometimes she would sit on the floor or sometimes on the desk, or sometimes in her little chair where she usually studied and did homework. Next to her would sit a blue stuffed bear, father stitched it up for her after weeks of begging and convincing — perhaps she was compensating for something she could never truly fix by projecting her self worth onto a worthless toy._

_She is a worthless toy._

_Am I a worthless toy? Amity thinks, she dreams._

_Amity looks and stares at the walls in her room as they betray her, as they trap her. Her mother’s skeletal hand glosses over her pale body, touching her frame and feeling her — she jerks involuntarily — “Look at you, so pathetic. Do you even know what you are, my dear? Do you know what you want to be?” Odalia taunts, “Or are you merely my effigy?”_

_Odalia pins Amity to her bed, hanging over her as her cold, pale hand made its way up the child's sweater and felt her warm chest. The way she feels her, and watches her squirm and refuse — she laughs a bit to herself, a spineless kind of laugh, a heartless kind of laugh, just wondering what the point of it all was.. Who would help her? Certainly not her father, not the man who tops her off with a gallon of spunk every time he gets off a long day of work. Not her siblings, deathly afraid of their parents. Not her friends, they don't care, they would laugh it off._

_Do her friends really care about her?_

_“Who will save you from me, my child.. Who?” Odalia beckons, sliding her hands down her stomach and into her panties — she traces her long middle finger up her wet, reddened slit, making the child tremble. “Who will save you from the big bad witch?”_

_“I-I’ll save myself! I’ll rebel! I’ll become so removed that you won't even know me any… an—” She starts to stammer, unsure of herself. Odalia laughs at her, just sniggering, wondering if she believed herself. Wondering if she believed in herself. “I’ll become.. I’ll become so removed! You won't.. You won't even know.. who I am anymore..”_

_“You don't even know who you are anymore.” Odalia dismisses. She spreads Amity’s lips apart and proceeds to rub circles around her quivering clit, the little witch’s legs spasm as she feels her — is the girl really so touch starved? as to receive her first true orgasm from her abusive mother? “You don't know what you want.”_

_Amity bites her hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she feels her entrance moisten. She felt like she could cry, her body didn't even react this way when her father used and abused it. “Pl-Please.. No more.. Stop..” She whimpers, begging her mother to let her insolence go unpunished just this one time._

_“What would they think if they saw you like this, dear?”_

_Amity bites her trembling lower lip as she felt her mother's slender fingers thrust into the slick as she rests her free hand on her fluttering bosom. “No m-more! No more.. I’ll belt up... I’ll be obedient… I’ll be quiet” She pleads, feeling a gentle gasp escape her mouth, nearly choking her up._

_“They’ll laugh at you, Amity.”_

_The witch lets a small moan escape her degenerate lips._

_“They’re all gonna laugh at you.”_

_Odalia leaves her to wallow, to suffer. Amity doesn't say anything, she just curls into herself hoping that if she went in any further she would disappear. Then, she feels something warm and wet roll down her trembling thighs — she knows what it is, and it only makes her feel worse, it makes her feel more pathetic — and she thinks about what she'd do with herself and what she wants._

_Does she even know what she wants?_

**Author's Note:**

> Very oddly written piece, with a lot of repetition because my favourite knob head helped me write it... Consider this an attempt at making my work less indulgent and more angsty 😈👊


End file.
